Outfit7 Limited
Outfit7 Limited (known as Oütfit7 from 2012 to 2014) is a Slovenian video game developer founded in July of 2009 by Samo and Iza Login, known for their Talking Tom and Friends mobile apps and YouTube TV series. 1st Intro (Mid 2010?-2012?) Nicknames: "The Flower" Logo: We see a flower shape. It appears to be sprouting out something. This logo was first used when the company debuted in 2009, or maybe July 16, 2010. FX/SFX: Presumably a still intro. Availability: The games or videos this may have appeared on is unknown. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Intro (2011?-2014) Outfit7 2013.png Outfit7 2014.png Outfit7 Talking Ben.png Outfit7 Logos Opening and Ending Loved or Created by 2010 and 2014 Nicknames: "The Curtain", "Oütfit7" Logo: We see Talking Tom and a curtain hiding something. Tom then sees the curtain and pulls it off, revealing the logo from 2012 reading "Oütfit7", with "Oütfit" in red and "7" in orange (the dieresis over "u" is in orange). Then, text reading "created by" or "loved by" in small text appears letter-by-letter above the logo. Variants: *In the "created by" variant, when Tom pulls the curtain, the background turns into a pink/orange gradient. *On August 1, 2014, a copyright stamp was added to the bottom of the intro. It reads "© Outfit7 Limited 2010-2014". **An 'arx anima' byline was added too. It reads "produced by arx'anima'we animate". FX/SFX: Tom pulling the curtain, and the text above the logo appearing. Music/Sounds: A holy sound when Tom pulls the curtain. Outro: In both variants, Tom checks his nails and then waves at the viewer. Availability: Common. Appears on Outfit7 videos betwen 2013 and 2014, like Talking Tom and Talking Ben’s New Year’s Rap and all videos before the Talking Tom and Friends pilot, "The Audition". Editor's Note: None. 3rd Intro (November 14, 2014-March 8, 2018) Outfit7-2 2014.png Outfit7 2015.png Outfit7 2016.png Outfit7 2017.png Outfit7-0 2018.png Outfit7 Logo 2015-2018 Outfit7 (2016) Nicknames: "The Splat" Logo: Talking Tom's hand throws a purple bowl (presumably of soup) on a white surface, causing a splat, a la the 1984 Nickelodeon logo. He then puts his hand off of the bowl, revealing a wite hand spot on the letter "O". After that, the letters U, T, F, I and T write letter-by-letter as green slime that turns into purple text. The number 7 escapes from "T", and then turns into green text. The copyright stamp and 'arx anima' byline from the previous logo fades in. Variants: *In its first appearance, Talking Ginger's hand is used instead. FX/SFX: Tom throwing the bowl, the letters writing, the byline fading in and the number 7 escaping from T. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound, followed by a splat noise. Other noises soon follow, and finally a pop sound. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: None. 4th Intro (March 8, 2018-) Outfit7 2018.png Outfit7 2019.png Outfit7 logo (2018) Outfit7 logo (2018-2019) (HD) Nicknames: "O7", "Outfit7" Logo: We see red, bold text reading O7. The O''' then crashes into the '''7, making UTFIT fall out. The copyright stamp fades in afterwards. FX/SFX: The O''' crashing into the '''7 and UTFIT falling out. Music/Sounds: A ringtone-like sound when UTFIT falls out. Trivia: This logo debuted in season 3 episode 1 of Talking Tom and Friends. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: A good rebranding from the previous logo. Category:Video Games Category:YouTube